steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Origins (Legends)
Origins is the first installment in the ''Legends series, written by Mason Irving. The story follows a report by historian Sunstone, who traveled on an expedition with two other gems to a moon of Homeworld to find the origins of the gem race. Plot Act I ''Log Date: 5 6 8 4'' ''Name(s): ''Sunstone'' (leader), Tiger's Eye, Aventurine (gem historians) Mission Report: Tiger's Eye, Aventurine, and I were sent by Blue Diamond from homeworld to investigate one of the nearby moons in our planetary system, satellite LHS 9, after digging up its coordinates in a map found in the Capitol, to investigate the origins of gemkind. We stumbled upon a pyramid-struture that led into a cave. Inside, we found ancient drawings of a spacecraft landing on an early Homeworld, with cave-gems looking and marvelling at it. Aventurine said that these may be the creators of gem kind (she was still an avid believer in the pantheon, even though most gems, including myself and Obsidian, had rejected religion millenia ago in favor of scientific knowledge). Later, we found a painting of a beautifully painted figure, floating above and radiating, as she was worshipped by thousands of gems on the ground. It was fascinating. After this expedition, we headed home, using our new knowledge to our advantage. My goal is to write a report on the origins of our race, and our history. It might be hard since it is so limiting, but using what I'm given, along with the files we already have, I believe have a close estimate on the origins of the gems: One of the oldest intelligent races in the universe were a group simply known as the Ancients. They were highly evolved, and were incredibly wise. According to legend, the evil brother of the soon-to-be king of the Ancients was plotting to kill the heir, but was stopped by a mysterious hooded figure who was never seen again, and the brother was executed. The newly crowned leader of the civilization made great acheivements in the aliens' history, trying to build a strong empire. But the leader wanted to understand the purpose of life, and how everything came to be. After about a year of searching, the Ancients found a planet in their galaxy, a barren wasteland filled with one thing that peaked the beings' interests: gemstones. Immediately, the Ancient scientists went to work. They built a database of all of the known gems and did their best to bring the stones to life, in that they injected DNA into them, with no avail. However, the leader, no longer calm but mad with power, kept pushing the researchers to succeeding. It was not long until the scientists rebelled, angry that they were forced to do something that clearly wasn't working. As punishment, the leader was sent to the planet alone, and, with everyone watching, injected himself with the DNA-filled substance, killing him. Act II It seemed to be an act of peace. The death of the crazed ruler caused another to take his place, and harmony was swept throughout the Ancients' empire. And so, right when the Ancients headed for home as gemstone experiment was believed to have been a failure, something happened. The DNA that came from the dissolved leader's body must have spread throughout the planet, our planet, breathing life into the still stones that filled the area. Well, it did to one gem anyway. This gemstone didn't quite absorb the DNA, but somehow replicated the code, and copy-pasted it as if it were a machine. She must of been the same one who was in the pyramid art. I still don't know how something that old got onto our moon. She seemed to be extremely powerful, being worshipped as a god-like entity by all the minerals on the planet, and had existed at least 50,000,000 years before everyone else. She was the first gem. When she was created, the Ancients used their stragety, sacrifice, to create gems. Except the following attempts were failiures, forming minerals instead of purer gems. She was the only one for a long time. The biggest mystery is that we still don't know who she was. All we know is that she just came and went, being suddenly replaced by the diamonds as rulers. Some theorized she was a previous incarnation of blue diamond. Others thought she was a myth. She was mysterious, and yet everyone knew and learned about her. We may never know the truth. After I wrote this, I was surprised by the events that immediately followed. Tiger's Eye, known for being very silent, finally spoke up. "I think I've seen her before," she said. "On that planet called Earth." And sure enough, she was in some ancient human writing near some gigantic pyramid shaped structure. I swear, for every 1 question answered, 3 more show up. This gem is an enigma. Now, I've been moving away from this being and focusing on other historical mysteries. I've been interviewing the Diamonds and have had visited a Sapphire, who simply told me war was coming. I ignored it. I believe that this report is over now, so... Gem Historian Team 4574s3xa out. Category:Legends Category:A to Z Category:Mason's Content